A network computer system can enable users to request and receive various services through applications executed on mobile computing devices. The network computer system typically selects a service provider to fulfill requests based on user-specific data from the request, such as the location of the user, and provider-specific data, such as the locations of nearby providers. These service providers can interact with the network computer system to accept or decline service requests, receive data about the requesting users, and set various status modes such as whether the provider is offline or online and available to fulfill requests.